Batter Up!
by boswifedeb
Summary: After being hired by an old college team mate, Matt and CJ go to Hawaii to find out who's trying to bleed the man dry with the help of the Five-0 Task Force. Meanwhile, Matt and Roy have been making progress on locating the Middle-Eastern terrorist. **Immediately follows "Reconstructing the Future"**
1. Chapter 1

**Batter Up!**

****This story immediately follows "Reconstructing the Future"****

**CHAPTER 1**

Matt was watching the video from the satellite feed. He had put $5 million of his own money into buying a used Russian spy satellite and was trying to track down the terrorist who was behind the bombings of England, France, Germany, and Australia, as well as several US consulate bombings. He was relatively certain that he had found his hideout, but needed absolute proof – and that was extremely hard to get, not to mention time consuming. He paused the recording and rubbed his eyes. At least since he had located what he thought was the hideout, he hadn't been staying late every night. But the strain on his eyes and his nerves was a whole different matter.

Houston got up and moved around his office to stretch. Up until he had started looking for "Enemy Number One" as he and Uncle Roy referred to the terrorist (that was the polite name: Matt had come up with quite a few more that wouldn't be socially acceptable), he had spent very little time in this room. He preferred to work in the main part of the office. BABY, the computer that he, CJ, and Uncle Roy used in their investigations, was installed right in front of the couch. That was where most of the investigating that happened in the office took place: right there on the couch.

He decided to get another cup of coffee. When he came out of his office he stuck his head around the corner to check on CJ. She appeared to be hard at work with a stack of papers in front of her. Matt stepped into her office. "Hi. Can I get you a cup of coffee?" He walked over behind her chair and leaned over, giving her a hug.

"Sure. Whatcha been up to?" She handed him her coffee cup.

"Oh, working on the project." That was what he and Uncle Roy called their little enterprise.

"Aha. Well, I've been going through some paperwork for Carol. She has to fill out certain reports and forms to get the grant money for her clinic and she needed another set of eyes." Carol was Carol LeMasters, an old friend and sorority sister of CJ's, and now the personal physician of the couple. She ran a reduced rate clinic in downtown Los Angeles. Matt had helped Carol out quite a bit with the clinic. And with the economy like it was, every dime counted.

"I'll be right back." He went out and poured two cups of coffee and went back to CJ's office. He handed her coffee over and went to sit down on the loveseat in the corner. "So, what have you got planned for tonight?"

"Nothing, how about you?" She leaned back in her chair and took a sip.

"Nothing. What's for supper?"

"Hmmm…good question. I really hadn't thought about it too much. What would you like to have?"

Matt set down his coffee cup and walked over to his wife, putting his hands on the arms of her desk chair and leaning in close. "I think I'll take my beautiful wife out wherever she would like to go." He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her…and the phone rang. A minute later, while Matt and CJ were still kissing, Chris walked in.

"Uh, excuse me. Houston, there's a guy named Michael Patrillo on line one. He says he went to school with you?"

"Mike Patrillo? Good Lord, I haven't heard that name since graduation day…except on Sports Network." He picked up the phone. "Mike?"

"Hey, Houston, how're ya doing?" The voice sounded exactly the same.

"Good man, how about you?" Matt sat down on the corner of CJ's desk.

"Well, pretty good but I've got a little bit of a problem and after asking around, I was told that you were the man to help me. I didn't know you were a private eye – thought you went into business with your dad."

"I did…for a few years until I got into this. What seems to be the problem?"

"Uh, I don't really want to talk about it over the phone. Can we meet somewhere? How about dinner tonight?"

"Okay, I was just telling my wife that I wanted to take her out tonight so I guess I can do both."

"Wife?! When in the hell did you get married?!"

"Almost eight months ago. And boy you should see the babe I married!" He winked at CJ who rolled her eyes. "But I guess you will get to see her tonight. Where do you want to meet?"

"Well, no offense to your wife, but I would like to keep this kind of quiet."

"She also happens to be my partner in the detective agency, Mike. It will be quiet."

"Oh, okay, that's cool then. Where do you want to go?"

"How about Ricardo's? It's a little Mexican restaurant around the corner here. They've got the best chimichangas you've ever put in your mouth."

"Works for me. What time?"

"I don't know, about 6:00?" Matt looked at CJ, who nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you then. Can't wait to see who this chick is that you married."

"Oh, believe me; she'll knock your socks off. See you at six." Matt hung up the phone. "Boy is he gonna be surprised."

"I'll knock his socks off, huh?" CJ smiled up at Matt.

"Why not? You knock my socks off every time I look at you." He leaned over, kissed her again and then went back to watching the satellite video.

Matt and CJ walked around the corner to Ricardo's just a few minutes before 6:00. They were regulars at the little restaurant and the waiter told Matt that his guest was there waiting for him. They walked back through the restaurant to a booth at the back that the staff knew Matt liked as well as he liked the chimichangas. When they were halfway there, Mike looked up and saw him and burst into laughter. As he stood up, he shook Matt's hand. "I always knew there was something going on between you two! Congratulations!" He gave CJ a kiss on the cheek and she slid into the seat opposite Mike, and Matt slid in next to her. "So how's the married life treating you two?"

"Great. Smartest thing I ever did." Matt looked over at CJ and put an arm around her.

"And what about you, CJ? Is he hard to put up with as a husband?"

"No, he's the same old Matt." She leaned over into Matt.

The waiter came over just then and brought two more menus. "Now Manuel, you know I don't need that. I'll have the usual." Matt handed the menu back to the smiling waiter. CJ chimed in, "Me too!"

"And you, señor?" Manuel knew what he was going to hear.

"I'll have what they're having. Chimichangas, right?" Mike smiled at the couple.

"Always. 'Course no matter what you order here, it's good." Matt spent almost as much time at Ricardo's as he used to at Mama Novelli's before the Novelli clan moved to Hawaii. After his best friend, police lieutenant Vince Novelli had been shot in the line of duty while working a case with Houston, the family had moved to Hawaii and started over. Now their restaurant was one of the most popular in the islands.

Manuel headed toward the kitchen and Mike and Matt began talking about the old days of college baseball, pizza, beer, girls, pizza, baseball….it continued on in that line. CJ had a lot of laughs. She had been at Rice as well when Mike and Matt were there and already knew about most of what the two talked about.

When the waiter came back with their dinners, Matt moved the conversation around to the cause of Mike's phone call. The baseball player looked a little uncomfortable. He looked over at CJ and then down at his plate. "First off, I want you two to know that I'm ashamed of the reason that I had to call you. But if this doesn't end soon, I'm going to be sunk."

"Well, just spit it out, Mike. We deal with all kinds of things – confidentiality is a given." Matt started in on his dinner.

"Well…" Mike took a deep breath. "I did something stupid, I'll admit that. Last year when we were on the road, I cheated on Joanie. It happened twice, with the same woman in Honolulu." He took a bite of the chimichangas. "Oh, man you were right, these are good!" He swallowed. "Anyway, about three months ago I decided to retire from baseball – the old knees aren't what they used to be and the shoulder is about shot." Mike had played second base.

"Yeah, I saw the press conference on the Sports Network." Matt took a sip of his beer.

"Well, I got an offer from them – the Sports Network – as a baseball commentator – which is what I was hoping for. It's an easy job, good money, a lot of perks. Well, as soon as the word got out, I got an email from the woman saying she wants $175,000 or she's going to talk about our affair. Obviously the network wouldn't be too happy about that. I could lose the job. So now I need some help dealing with this. I'm afraid if I pay her, she'll just keep coming back for more. But if I don't I can kiss the network job goodbye." Mike took a long drink from his beer.

"Have you told Joanie?" CJ looked across at Mike.

"Yes I did, as soon as I got the email. She was upset at first, but now we're working through it. It's going to take some time, but I think we'll make it okay." He looked down at his plate and then back over at CJ. "I'm not proud of it – not at all. It was the dumbest thing I've ever done in my life. Joanie is a great lady and she deserves better."

Matt nodded. "Well, it's better that she knows what's going on. Do you have a way of contacting this woman?"

"I've got an email address." He pulled a piece of paper out of his shirt pocket and slid it across to Matt who looked at it and then put it in his pocket.

"Alright. We've basically got two choices: try talking to her and see if we can reason with her, or catch her in the act. But I've gotta tell you something; this is not the first case like this that we've handled. It usually gets nasty. I can't guarantee you that the news of this won't get out to the network. Blackmailers are greedy folks and they usually want more than what they initially ask for up front." Matt leaned back in the booth.

"Well I guess that's the price I pay for being stupid. But I've got to try." Mike shook his head. "It was really, really stupid. I don't know why I did it – it was just kind of one of those things that you do and then wonder why in the hell you did it."

"Yeah, I've been in a situation like that myself." Matt looked over at CJ. She knew he was referring to Elizabeth, the Irish heiress that he had been engaged to at one time who later tried to have him killed with a bomb. "Look, I know a couple of guys in Honolulu – state cops actually, they have a task force that they call 5-0. Really good guys. I might be able to get some help from them. But obviously I would have to explain the situation. Is that alright with you?"

Mike looked at the bottle of beer. "Are you sure you can trust them?"

"Absolutely. They're top notch." He looked over at CJ, who nodded her agreement.

"Okay, but the fewer people who know about this the better – otherwise…" He shook his head.

"Alright. I'll call my connection over there after I do some checking on this woman." He pulled the slip of paper back out of his pocket. "Is this her name in the email address?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have an address for her? That could save us a little time."

"No, we met at my hotel. I don't have any idea where she lives." He looked around the restaurant making sure that no one heard them.

"Alright, we'll get started on this tomorrow morning then. Is there a number where I can reach you?" Matt took down Mike's cell number and gave him one of his business cards. "I'll call you sometime tomorrow after I talk to my friends. Now, let's have a good time and talk about the old days, whadaya say?"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

CJ and Matt stepped off the elevator at the office at 8:00 sharp the next morning. Chris already had the coffee started. Matt told her that they had a new client and that he and CJ would most likely be going to Hawaii for the case.

"Oh, I see. So you need your wonderful secretary to go along with you, right?" She smiled at the boss.

"Well, I wish you could, but we need you here to hold down the fort. Unless you can get Murray to answer the phones for us." Matt loved teasing her about her fiancé, Murray Chase who was the head of Houston Industries. A couple of years earlier Matt had turned over the conglomerate for Murray to run as a money maker for charity. Matt was much happier, Murray was happy, and lot of people were being helped by the charities it funded.

"Somehow I don't think he can make time to do that, Houston."

"Besides, if you went with us poor old Murray would be lonely, now wouldn't he?" Matt gave his secretary a hug and then he and CJ went into the office. As his wife pulled up the information on the email address that they had received from Mike the night before, Matt poured coffee for them both and stepped over the back of the couch to sit next to her.

"Okay, let's see what we have here." CJ clicked a couple more keys. "This is one of those free email addresses, and it belongs to Alyssa Forte. Now let's see." She worked the keyboard a little more. "I'm coming up with an address for an Alyssa Forte in Honolulu, which sounds right from what Mike told us."

"Uh huh. What else can we find about her?" Matt watched as CJ's fingers danced across the keyboard. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "Did I ever tell you how sexy your typing is?"

CJ burst into laughter. "Oh, my God! Mattlock William Houston! You've got to be kidding me. That has got to be the worst pick up line I've ever heard."

"Guess it's a good thing we're already married then, huh?" He nibbled on her neck.

"Okay, do you want information on this girl or do you want something else? Because even as talented as I am, I can't do both at the same time, cowboy." She gave him a kiss.

"Information now, something else later?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Oh Lord, the newlywed routine again." Uncle Roy walked into the office and over to the bar, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Uncle Roy. Glad to see you, too." Matt tilted his head back to look at his uncle.

"Guess I'll work on the project unless you've got something else for me." Roy stepped over behind the couch.

"Works for me. CJ and I may be headed to Hawaii today. We've got a blackmail case going on and the blackmailer is there."

"Okey dokey, just let me know if you need me." He walked on into Matt's office and closed the door.

"Are you ready for the information now – or the something else?" CJ grinned at her husband.

"Decisions, decisions. Uh, well, let's see…" He rubbed his chin like he was thinking about the question.

"NNNNT! Too late, you're getting the information. Alyssa Forte lives at 5861 Alani Street. I'm not showing an employment record, sooooo, she might well be in a certain kind of service industry if you get my drift."

"That would fit with what Mike told us." He copied down the information on a notepad and checked his watch. "I don't think McGarrett would be too happy with me if I called him right now. So, I'll call at 11:00." He leaned back on the couch and thought for a minute. "If we take off from here at 12:00 our time, it will be about 5:00 our time when we get to Honolulu which would be 2:00 their time."

"Congratulations, I knew you could do it." CJ patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Can you find out anything else about her?"

"Well, let's see. Oh how nice! She has a Mugbook page." There were a couple more keystrokes. "Uh huh. Well, I think I see what got Mike interested. He hasn't changed much since college." Matt leaned forward to look at the picture. "I believe they're big enough that you don't really need to lean forward to see them, Matt." She gave him a look.

"Just trying to be thorough, dear." He grinned at her. They read through the posts that were on Alyssa's page and neither was impressed. "Yep, looks like she's definitely in the service business." Matt thought for a minute. "I'm going to go ahead and call the plane crew and get the bird ready to fly." He pulled out his phone and called the airport and walked out onto the patio. After he got done with that call, he called Mike Patrillo. "Hey, CJ and I got started on your case this morning. We've been getting some background information on Alyssa. It looks like we'll be heading that way later on today. Just thought I would give you an update."

"Okay, Houston, I appreciate it. Let me know how it goes." Mike sounded extremely worried, and he had good cause Matt thought.

"Alright, I'll let you know as soon as we've got something." He hung up the phone and walked back inside.

"I've been doing a little more digging here. Looks like our assumptions about Alyssa's line of work were right – she's been convicted five times: three in Nevada and twice in Hawaii."

"Okay." He sat down on the couch and thought for a few minutes. "You know, Paul said the plane would be ready in an hour. We might as well go ahead and leave then, what do you think?"

"We might as well; we need to be on the ground there to accomplish anything else. Guess I better pack my bag." CJ stood up and suddenly became dizzy. Matt saw what was happening and jumped up to ease her back down on the couch.

"Hey, easy now. Are you okay, babe?" He noticed she was looking a little pale.

"Yeah, I'm fine, guess I just stood up too quick." Although she tried to make light of it Matt was still worried.

"Maybe you better stay here. I can take Uncle Roy with me and you can go home and get some rest." He gently brushed his thumb across her cheek.

"Yeah, right! And leave you in Hawaii with Miss BigNBusty there? No siree ain't happening." She stood up, more slowly this time and started for the stairs with Matt right behind her.

"You do know that would never happen don't you?" He followed her downstairs.

"What?" She turned to look at Matt.

"Me and Miss BigNBusty as you called her. I would never do that to you." Matt was dead serious.

"I know." She gave him a big hug and kissed him. "I was just joking, Matt."

"Well I'm not, CJ." He kissed her, a long, slow scorching kiss. "You're it as far as I'm concerned."

"Just because Mike did what he did doesn't mean that I think you'll do the same, Matt. We've known each other too long and too well for that to ever happen. And I also know that you're a man of your word – that goes back to the Cowboy Code, right?" She smiled up at him. Matt and Vince Novelli's son Tony were big buddies, and ever since they met, Tony had wanted to be just like Matt. He listened to every word Matt said about the "Cowboy Code", a list of do's and don'ts for cowboys – like you never go back on your word.

"Not just that, CJ. I meant every word of those wedding vows. And I take it seriously."

"I know you do, hon and I do too. Now," she picked up the suitcase that she kept at the office. "Let's get packing. Maybe if we're lucky we'll have time to get some of Mama's lasagna. Man that sounds good right now!" She moved to the closet and started pulling out clothes, as did Matt.

Within ten minutes they were packed and ready to go. They went back upstairs, and Matt stuck his head in his office and told Uncle Roy they were leaving, then they both told Chris that they were heading to Hawaii and she just gave them a big smile and sigh. "You two try to have some fun while you're there – and make sure to give Mama a hug for me, okay?" Murray stepped off of the elevator.

"Are you two going to Hawaii?" He walked over and gave Chris a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, we've got a case going on that's leading us there. Of course Mama's cooking isn't a bad perk, either." Matt put his arm around CJ. "You two try to behave yourselves while we're gone okay?" He winked at Murray and he and CJ stepped into the elevator and were gone.

Forty five minutes later, Matt and CJ had just been cleared for takeoff. As he taxied to the runway, Matt looked over at his wife who was all smiles. He returned her smile and then expertly piloted the plane into the air.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Two hours into the five hour flight, CJ was yawning. "Why don't you go stretch out on the couch and catch a catnap, babe?" Matt had a feeling he knew what the problem was.

"Nah, I'm good." She yawned again. "Well, maybe I will. Can you stay out of trouble up here by yourself?" CJ gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Sure can." He watched as she made her way through the cockpit door and went on back to the couch. He had talked with Michael Hoyt a few days ago after they had finished a case together and come back to Hoyt's office to find CJ asleep on the couch. He had caught her napping several times lately and that was something that up until recently that she would never do. Matt & Hoyt both thought that she might be pregnant. Although he hadn't said anything to her, he was keeping an eye on her.

Matt looked at his watch: 11:00 LA time was 8:00 Honolulu time, so he called the number of Steve McGarrett, head of the 5-0 Task Force.

"Houston? What're you doing, man?" Steve was leaning on the tailgate of his truck eating a bagel along with Danny Williams and Kono Kalakaua.

"CJ and I are on our way over there."

"Hey! Hey! Are they still married?" Danny was practically yelling in his New Jersey accent.

"Can you say that again? There's a pest buzzing around me." Steve swatted at his partner.

"Yeah, CJ and I are on our way over. We're working a blackmail case and we thought we'd give you a head's up." He had heard what Danny said about the marriage. "And tell Danny that yes, we're still married."

Steve pushed a button on the phone. "Go ahead and tell him. I've got you on speaker now."

"I said yes we're still married. And we're going to stay that way so don't even think about it, Danny Boy." He cracked up as did the 5-0 gang. "I do need to talk to you, but not on speaker if you don't mind."

"Alright hang on just a second." Steve got up and walked toward the shore. "Go ahead."

"Okay, the guy that I'm working for is an old college baseball teammate of mine, Mike Patrillo."

"Yeah, second baseman; he retired a couple of months ago, right?"

"Yeah. Well, he kind of, uh, well, there's no nice way of putting it. He fooled around on his wife when he was in Honolulu for a couple of games. Now that he's up for a job with Sports Network, the woman he had the affair with is trying to squeeze him. $175,000 worth of squeezing."

"Yeah, that kind of squeeze could hurt. So what's your plan?" He looked back up at the truck and saw Danny taking a big bite out of his bagel. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Excuse me?" Matt couldn't believe what he had heard. "You're gonna kill who?"

"Danny – he just stole my bagel. Anyway, the plan?" He made the cut throat sign at Danny.

"Okay, we've done some checking on the woman and it appears that she's into the world's oldest profession – and I don't mean carpentry." Matt took a swig from his water bottle. "Anyway, my client obviously wants to keep this as quiet as possible or he could lose the job at Sports Network – they don't want anyone with that kind of baggage."

"Right. So are you going to pay her a visit or what's the plan?"

"I've got a feeling that reasoning with her won't work. I'm thinking we might need to get her caught in the act so to speak."

"Would you like a little help from me when you go trapping?" McGarrett had turned back toward the shore and was now watching a beautiful island girl ride in a twenty foot wave.

"I thought it would help, if you can. I'm sure you're busy with other stuff."

"I believe we can handle that without a big problem, bud. What time will you be here?"

"In about three hours. 11:00 your time, give or take." Matt checked his watch.

"Alright, will you be at the same hangar as before?" Steve and the rest of the 5-0 task force had almost arrested Matt and CJ a few months before when they came to Hawaii to announce their engagement to the Novelli family.

"Yeah, that's the one we usually use. If it's different I'll let you know."

"Alright, I'll meet you there, then. Aloha." He hung up the phone and went back to the truck. "Danny, what're you thinking? You don't take a man's breakfast!" He reached out and slapped the back of his friend's head. Kono pulled another bagel out of a bag.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen. Here." She handed her boss the extra bagel in an attempt to keep the peace.

About thirty minutes out of Honolulu, Matt put the plane on auto pilot and went back to wake up CJ. "Hey, babe. CJ? Honey, come on and wake up, we're almost there." She finally started to stir and then sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Wow, guess I took a nap after all. Phew!" She shook her head in an attempt to wake up.

"I've gotta go back up front. Are you awake now?" Matt gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, I'll be up there with you in a minute. Gotta make a pit stop." CJ headed back to the bathroom and Matt went back up front. She came up and took her seat after a few minutes.

"I talked to Steve. He's willing to help us out." He looked over at his wife. "That is if he's not under arrest – it seems Danny stole his bagel. He was threatening to murder him."

CJ cracked up. "That is one crazy group he's got working for him – but they are good, I'll give them that."

After landing, Matt and CJ got off the plane and were greeted by Steve and Danny. They rode with Steve in his truck and swung by Mama Novelli's to say hello, have lunch, and plan the operation. Vince was getting out of his van in the parking lot when they pulled in.

"Good Lord, McGarrett! What are you doing running around with riff raff like that?" He gave CJ a hug. "Except for this one – she's a classy lady!" They all laughed and Matt gave Vince a hug. "So is this a surprise inspection or what? No phone call to warn us or anything."

"Well, we're here on a case and Steve here has been good enough to agree to help us out with it. We thought some of Mama's lasagna might help get the plan together." He rubbed his stomach and they all laughed.

"I think we can arrange that." He led the way in. They could hear Mama back in the kitchen giving orders. "Hey, Mama!" She stuck her head out of the kitchen and saw Matt and CJ.

"Oh, my heavens! What, no phone call?" She came over and hugged both of them. "So you're all better now, eh?" She looked Matt up and down. "But you're still too skinny."

"Well we were hoping for some lasagna. Think you can help us out?" He reached down and gave her a big bear hug, picking her up and kissing her on the cheek, making her squeal.

"You're definitely all better! Go sit, I'll get you some lasagna!" She took back off to the kitchen and Vince led them back to a quiet table at the back where their conversation wouldn't easily be overheard.

"Oh yeah, I had forgotten. Vince told me you got hurt in a bomb blast in the parking garage at your office." Steve sat down next to CJ.

"Yeah, but it's all over now, so..." Matt looked over at Vince. "How are my boys doing?"

"Uh. They're a mess as usual. Paul and Mikey are both trying to see how many girlfriends they can accumulate, Vince Jr. is trying to see how many teachers he can annoy, and Tony...well, Tony is Tony. Only he wants to be some guy named Matt Houston." They all laughed.

"So has he talked you into letting him keep a pony in the garage?" Matt had been encouraging Vince's youngest son to drive his dad crazy about a pony – only Vince didn't know that they had been emailing back and forth.

"How did you know about that?" Vince was astounded. Then he put two and two together. "You – you're the one putting him up to it, aren't you?" Matt was almost in tears he was laughing so hard. "I should have known he couldn't come up with all of those reasons on his own. What's he been doing – calling you?"

"No, they've been emailing." CJ was near tears herself but she managed to talk. Matt could barely breathe. Steve and Danny were having a good laugh too as Mama came out of the kitchen loaded down with lasagna.

"What are you yelling about, Vincenzo? You're too loud." She put down large platters of lasagna in front of everyone.

Vince pointed to Matt. "He's the one that's been putting Tony up to asking about a pony in the garage – and all the other stuff, too!"

Mama put her hands on her hips. "Vincenzo, surely you knew this? Tony, he's a smart one, but really..." She walked over to Matt and started fanning him with a towel. "This one is going to pass out if he doesn't quit laughing so hard."

Matt managed to pull himself together and they started eating and coming up with a plan to catch Miss BigNBusty as CJ called her. Mama had headed back to the kitchen. By the time they were almost done, so was their plan.

"So what do you think, Danny?" Matt took another bite of the lasagna.

"Are you serious? I'd kill to play pro ball." He continued attacking the lasagna in front of him the whole time he was talking. Mama walked over and watched him.

"Danny, I'm glad you like the lasagna. But you need to slow down just a little, eh?" She put a big kitchen towel around his neck, just like she did for her grandsons. Matt, CJ, Vince, and Steve all burst into laughter. But none of it fazed Danny at all.

"Laugh all you want, I know great food when I taste it. Thanks, Mama." He stopped eating momentarily to smile up at Mama – who leaned over and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"We gotta get this boy married off…you know of anybody?" She looked at McGarrett and winked.

"No, I don't know any girls who are that desperate." He dug back into his own platter of lasagna as his friend stared at him.

"I don't need another marriage, thank you very much. I've had enough of that already." He went back to the lasagna.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

By the time everyone had finished their lunch, they had come up with a pretty good plan - although they would need some help from the local baseball team. Steve was sure that it wouldn't be a problem. He stepped out onto the beach to make a phone call as the others continued to talk. Mama came back out and sat down with them for a few minutes. Invariably the question of babies came up. "So, when can I expect my grand baby, eh?" Matt and CJ were both used to the question by now, but it still caused them to blush.

"We're working on it, Mama." CJ was laughing nervously and Matt just smiled. He had a feeling that it wouldn't be much longer at all and decided not to say a word.

Steve walked back in. "Okay, I just talked to Larry Mossberg over at the Manos training facility. He says we're in luck: their pitcher is having emergency surgery as we speak and they need a replacement right now...their backup is in Japan because his wife went into labor." He grinned at Houston. "Think you can still pitch?"

"Pitching isn't the problem. Sliding into base: now that might be a problem. Maybe I won't have to." Matt was grinning broadly.

"And as for you..." Steve pointed at Danny. "They have been needing another catcher. Looks like you might be it for the moment." Turning back to Matt he said, "Larry wants you there pronto." He leaned over and gave Mama a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for a great lunch."

Matt looked over at CJ. "Guess you better hang out here with Mama and Vince. I'll call you later." He leaned over and gave her a scorching hot kiss, causing Vince and Steve to both roll their eyes.

"Alright, you two, come up for air already. Gees!" Vince loved giving the two of them a rough time, but he really was happy that they had finally opened their eyes and figured out how in love they really were.

Matt whispered something in CJ's ear and received a shocked reaction. "What?!"

"You heard me. And I mean every word of it, CJ." He got up from the table and went out to Steve's truck to bring his wife's suitcase inside. Vince stopped him on his way back out. "What was that all about?"

Houston looked around to make sure that Mama wasn't near by. "Look, I'm not sure and she isn't either, but I've got a feeling..." He looked at Vince. "She may well be pregnant. Just keep an eye on her for me, would you? And don't say anything about it, not even to Mama. I could be wrong."

Vince grinned and shook his head, nodding. "The secret's safe with me. I'll try to get her to take it easy." He patted Matt on the back. "Give me a call if you need some help, okay?" Matt nodded and headed on out the door.

Steve pulled into a parking space in front of the training facility for Hawaii's only major league baseball team: the Manos. Mano is the Hawaiian word for shark. "Alright, so you're going to try to make yourself irresistable to Miss BigNBusty. Think you can handle that?" McGarrett grinned at Houston.

"Actually, I'm not sure. I might be out of practice." He smiled over at the former Navy Seal, then got out of the truck. "How about you, Danny?"

As the three of them headed inside to talk to Larry Mossberg, Danny started strutting. "All ladies find me irresistable. You two should know that by now." Matt cracked up and Steve just looked at his partner with a grim shake of his head.

After shaking hands with the team manager, Matt and Danny were being scrutinized by the man. "Yeah, I guess folks would buy that you're an almost-past-his-prime pitcher." Mossberg walked back around his desk as Matt stood there with a shocked look on his face.

"Well, I'm not THAT bad – am I ?" He looked over at McGarrett who was having a hard time not cracking up.

"And how short did you say you were?" Mossberg looked Danny up and down.

"You mean how tall, right? I'm 5'5"." Danny was obviously trying to make himself look taller.

"Okay, go to the locker room and get dressed out. Hey, Williams, if you can't find a uniform to fit go to the souvenir stand – they have uniforms for kids there. Practice starts in fifteen minutes." Mossberg dismissed them and Matt and Danny headed to the locker room, both with a worried glance at McGarrett.

After the pair was gone and the door was closed, Mossberg chuckled. "Actually Houston looks like he could be playing for quite a while. I was just trying to get him in character." He and Steve both cracked up. "I thought there was a height requirement to be a cop?"

"He just made it." Steve was having a good laugh over Danny.

A short time later, Matt and Danny were out on the practice field with the rest of the team going through warm up exercises. Steve and Mossberg were standing nearby watching. Matt had shown Steve a picture of Alyssa Forte or Miss BigNBusty as CJ called her. He was keeping an eye out for her but so far hadn't seen her.

As the team spread out across the field, Matt walked up the pitcher's mound. He was a little nervous: other than a few pickup games when he was in the Army and with friends in LA, he hadn't played baseball in quite a while, and he had certainly never played professionally although he had been heavily recruited since his sophomore year in high school. He took his time warming up and before too long was impressing Mossberg. "This guy is actually good, McGarrett. Why hasn't he been playing?"

"Well, he hasn't really played since college. He went into the Army after he graduated and has been doing other things since." McGarrett had read up about Matt and knew a good deal more than he was telling Mossberg. He was impressed by Matt's pitching as well and impressed that Danny had managed to catch the majority of the pitches.

After a couple of hours, Matt was taking batting practice. He wasn't as nervous as he had been when he took the pitcher's mound, but those butterflies were starting up again as he got ready to step up to the plate.

Matt thought back to when he was a small boy and his dad Bill had taught him how to bat. He had been so scared of getting hit by the ball but Bill had finally made him understand that you can't be afraid of what might happen in life: you have to take charge and make things happen. Just before he stepped up to the plate he closed his eyes and said quietly, "Okay, Daddy, here we go. Help me out here."

He stepped up to the plate and nodded at Mossberg who was running the pitching machine. The first pitch wasn't very fast and Matt didn't have any trouble hitting it, although he didn't try to knock it out of the park. He still needed to warm up some and didn't want to get hurt by trying to show off.

The next pitch was faster but he still managed to get a decent hit off of it. The third pitch was a scorcher and Matt missed it completely. He gave the time out sign to Mossberg, stepped out of the box and readjusted his gloves, helmet, and attitude. "Come on, Daddy. We need to hit a good one now." He stepped back into the box and when the scorcher came this time he sent it all the way to the outfield wall. Mossberg's approval was easily heard.

"Now that's a hit, way to go, man." He nodded at Matt.

Although he didn't hit every single pitch, Matt hit enough and well enough to keep Mossberg and the others who were watching him satisfied – and that was just what he had in mind. When practice was over and he had showered in the locker room, Matt was getting dressed when the team's first baseman walked up and introduced himself. "Gerry Brockton. Good to meet you." The two men shook hands as Matt pulled on a shirt – not wanting to give away the fact that his shoulders and just about every other part of his body were in pain.

"Nice to meet you. First base, right?" Matt sat down and pulled on his boots.

"Yeah, that's me."

Danny's locker was right next to Matt's. Brockton stuck out his hand in Danny's direction. "Don't think I caught your name?"

"Danny Martino." They shook hands.

"Listen, there's gonna be a party tomorrow night. Several of us are going to be there and there will also be some ladies there. You're invited." He handed Matt and Danny each a piece of paper with an address. "See you tomorrow at practice." Brockton walked out of the locker room.

Matt's phone vibrated and there was a text from CJ: she had left a rental car out in the parking lot for him and the key was on the left front tire. He texted her back and told her he was about to leave and that he would meet her at Mama's. As he and Danny walked out to the parking lot, he casually glanced around as he put on his sunglasses: there didn't seem to be anyone paying any attention to them and he found the key that CJ had left and slid in behind the wheel of the red Mustang. He couldn't help but laugh: it was exactly the same color and make of car that had gotten Steve McGarrett after them when they came to the island to announce their engagement. After a rocky start, it had turned out to be a good friendship.

After dropping off Danny downtown, Matt pulled into the back parking lot of Mama Novelli's restaurant and noticed that it was still busy. The Novelli's were running one of the most popular resturants in the islands – and with good cause: nobody could cook like Mama. He slipped in through the side door and then went back to the office where he found CJ, Vince, and Mama all talking. He walked in and sat down on the couch next to CJ, giving a grunt as he did.

"Whatsamatter, Ace, are you sore?" Vince was sure Matt was: although he was in great shape, it had been years since he had played sports on such a level.

"A little. Think I could get an icepack for my shoulder?" He gingerly moved it around. Vince grinned and headed into the kitchen, coming back in a minute with a baggy filled with crushed ice and a towel.

"So how did it go?" He handed the ice to Matt who unbuttoned his shirt part of the way and put the ice on his right shoulder.

"Pretty good. We got invited to a party tomorrow night by the first baseman – Jerry Brockton." He looked over at CJ. "He said that there would be some ladies there."

"Well, maybe that will include Miss BigNBusty." She smiled at Matt and knew what was going through his mind. "Don't worry about it Matt, I'm not." He gave her a kiss and leaned back on the couch. CJ picked up a couple of pillows and put them under his arm. "Kinda reminds me of the old days." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Yep, it's been a while, that's for sure." He didn't say anything for a minute, then looked at his wife. "Got any aspirin, babe?"

"Nope, but this should do the trick." She handed him another type of over the counter pain med and he swallowed them down with a sip of the water that Vince had brought back with the ice pack. She turned back around and went back to the discussion that she and Mama had been having about sauce recipes and Vince went back to working on the restaurant's books on his computer. He heard a noise and turned his head, then gave a low chuckle.

"I think somebody might be just a little bit tired." He jerked his head in Houston's direction and the other two looked over to see him with his head tilted back on the couch and lightly snoring. The phone rang and Vince answered it quickly. "Novelli's. Hi, McGarrett, what's up?" He listened then said, "Hold on, let me put you on speaker." He pressed a button then gave the cop the go ahead.

"I just got done talking to Mossberg. Houston impressed the hell out of him – and practically everybody else there. Has he shown up yet?"

Vince laughed. "Yes and no. He's here but he's taking a nap right now."

McGarrett laughed. "I'd say he earned it. I saw him pitching but had to leave before he got up to bat. Mossberg says he should be playing professionally. Not bad considering it's been how long since he played?"

"About ten years, give or take." CJ looked over at Matt who was sleeping peacefully. "He wanted to play baseball and football when he was a kid...but other things came first." She had oftened wished he had played as a professional athlete: then he wouldn't have been in so much danger over the years. "He said that he was invited to a party by the first baseman – Jerry Brockton, who told him that there would be some ladies there."

"Yeah, Danny just told me that. Let's see if we've got anything on this Brockton guy." Steve pulled his keyboard closer and began searching on the player. "Looks like he's had a few brushes with the law over the years: a DUI, and a small possession charge. That's about it."

"Okay, I'll tell Matt when he wakes up. Maybe the party tomorrow night will get the ball rolling." She looked back over at her husband who was still out like a light.

"Alright. Tell him if he needs me just let me know, okay? Talk to you later." He hung up the phone as Danny drifted into the office. "We wrapped up the Shinobi case this afternoon. All of 'em are cooling their heels in lockup right now." He looked over at his partner. "Mossberg called a few minutes ago. He was impressed by Houston."

"What about me?" Danny was starting to get slightly offended.

" He said you were okay. But Mossberg was really impressed by Houston's pitching and hitting today."

"I can't believe he said I was just "okay"." Danny looked over at Steve and gave him a mad look.

"Grow up, Danny." Steve got up and headed out the door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To catch a few waves before dark." The former SEAL walked out into the hallway whistling.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

After letting Matt nap for a couple of hours, CJ woke him up. "Hey, Babe Ruth! Mama's fixed you some dinner." He finally opened his eyes and as he started to move he groaned. CJ did her best not to laugh, but couldn't help smiling. "Little sore?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Matt stood up and stretched, then began loosening up his shoulders. They walked out through the dining room and to a little table for two that Mama had set up on the beach. "This is nice." Matt pulled out a chair for CJ and nuzzled her neck as he scooted her up to the table. He sat down across from her.

"Now, we need to have a talk." CJ looked like a lawyer when she said that.

"Uh oh." Matt leaned forward. "Okay, go ahead."

CJ looked around to make sure that no one was within ear shot. "Why did you say that this afternoon? About me needing to take care of myself and I quote "whoever else is in there"?"

Matt looked down and smiled, then back up into her eyes. Everytime he did that her heart skipped a beat. He had no clue what he did to her. "Because," he reached across and took her hand, "I've got a feeling that you're pregnant, CJ."

"Oh, why is that?" She was taken by surprise, because she actually hadn't been thinking about it too much the last four months. Matt had advised her to just relax and it would happen when it was meant to happen and she hadn't even been keeping an eye on the calendar.

"Well," he continued to smile as he rubbed her hand in his. "You've been taking quite a few naps lately and then you got dizzy earlier before we left the office. I'm not sure, but I've just got a feeling."

She thought back. In truth, she had been tired more lately but she just blamed it on their busy schedule. But then she got to thinking that she had been feeling like she had gained a couple of pounds. Maybe... "Well, I don't know. I've got to do some calculating, but..." Why did she feel scared all of the sudden? It was what they had both wanted. She looked back up at Matt, who was still smiling broadly. "Well, please don't say anything to anybody yet, okay? We don't know for sure, and even if we did...it's not something that you want to tell everybody until you're pretty sure everything is going to be okay. Right?"

He nodded, but continued smiling. She smiled back and he leaned across the table, capturing her mouth in a kiss that was guaranteed to make her think of nothing but the two of them. Mama had started out to find out what they wanted to drink, but when Matt leaned across the table and kissed CJ, she smiled, did an about face, and decided to wait a few minutes. When Matt released her, she was extremely flustered.

"Uh, I was going to tell you that..." She stopped. Matt could see her racking her brain for whatever it was. "Uh, that uh,..." She still couldn't remember what it was. Vince came walking out just then.

"Hey, did you tell him?" He looked first at CJ, then at Matt. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Uh, no Vince, thanks for reminding me. We, uh, Vince and I, uh..." She was still stammering and Matt was doing his best not to laugh.

Vince looked at the lawyer like she had lost her mind. "We thought it might be best if the kids didn't know that you're here right now, not till the case is over anyway." He looked at CJ. "You feeling okay?"

She blushed and looked at Vince. "Yeah, I'm fine. That's what I was going to say...what he said." She pointed at Vince while Matt just smiled and nodded. "Oh shut up." She grinned at her husband.

"Hey, Vince, how about some iced tea tonight? I probably shouldn't be drinking wine – gotta play ball tomorrow you know." He winked at CJ who blushed again, and Vince nodded as he walked back inside. Mama was about to open a bottle of red wine and take it out to the couple but Vince stopped her. "He said he better not be drinking – he's got practice tomorrow and doesn't want to get thrown off his game."

"Oh, I didn't even think of that, Vincenzo. I'll take them a pitcher of tea instead." She busied herself with the tea and Vince looked back out at Matt and CJ. He couldn't remember ever seeing her so tongue-tied before: what in the world had Houston done to her?

"I found us a hotel room this afternoon." CJ had finally regained her composure.

"Oh, that's good, I got busy and forgot about it." He looked out at the ocean and thought back to their wedding day: they had been married just a few feet away from where they were sitting.

"And McGarrett called. He did some checking on the first baseman. He's had a DUI and a small possession charge."

"Alright. That's handy to know."

Mama came out with the pitcher of tea and some breadsticks. She placed the pitcher and the basket on the table and gave each of them a hug. "You know, I sure have missed having the two of you around."

"Well we've kinda missed you, too, Mama. But just a little bit." Matt was teasing her and she knew it, but she still reached out and lightly slapped him on the cheek before turning and heading back inside.

After a beautiful candlit dinner of Steak Carpaccio, topped off with tiramisu, Matt and CJ finally told Mama and Vince good night and headed to their hotel room. As he drove along Ala Moana Boulevard toward their hotel, Matt reached over and took his wife's hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

When they got up to the room, CJ decided to take a shower and Matt went out on the balcony to enjoy the night air. Just as he sat down, his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID: Uncle Roy. "Hi, what's going on?"

"Matt, I think we just got part of the proof that we need for the project." Uncle Roy was excited, but didn't want to over react.

"What have you got?" Matt sat up straight.

"I just saw him going out and getting in a truck – and I'm 99% sure that it was him. I got a screen shot of his face and I've just called a friend of mine who owes me a favor. He's got facial recognition software and is going to run it for me."

"Uncle Roy that's teriffic. Way to go." He was wishing that he was in LA right now, but being in the middle of this case had him stuck in Hawaii. "I can't leave here right now, though." He brought his uncle up to date on the case so far.

"Sounds like a dream come true, at least for you. Congratulations. Enjoy it while you can."

"Well, if I wasn't so darn sore I might be enjoying it a little more." Matt couldn't help but laugh at himself. Roy laughed as well.

"Have fun anyway. I'll call you if I find something else."

"No, tell you what: don't call. Text me, okay? I can't take a call like that while I'm working on this case."

"Good idea, Matt. Enjoy yourself. Good night."

"Night, Uncle Roy. And thanks." He hung up. With working on this case all day, he had almost forgotten about the project. He wondered how much longer it would be until they had absolutely positive proof and could act on it.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Matt met a somewhat grumpy Danny outside the practice facility the next morning. "Get up on the wrong side of the bed?" He looked down at the detective.

"No, I did not." Matt heard him grumbling something about being under-appreciated and decided to leave him alone.

As they dressed for practice, Matt was aware of laughter coming from the other end of the locker room but paid no attention to it. He was too busy trying to get the soreness worked out of his shoulders without anyone noticing it too much, but then thought to himself, _I'm supposed to be an almost-past-his-prime pitcher._ Danny was still grumbling to himself and as Matt laced up his shoes, he looked toward the other end of the locker room and figured out what the laughter had been about. Someone had doctored a picture of a gnome and inserted Danny's face. He snickered when he saw it and caught the eye of Brockton who was waving it around in the air. The volume of the laughter increased until Danny spun around and looked down that way. He spotted the poster hanging on the end of the lockers and stomped down to remove it. He wadded it up and threw it in a trashcan as he headed out to the practice field. As soon as he was out of the locker room, Brockton pulled out another copy and hung it up. As Matt passed by on his way out he saw the caption on it:

WANTED

GNOME

MUST MEET SHORTNESS REQUIREMENTS

CALL

1-800-GNOMES-R-US

When he made it outside, Matt tried hard not to laugh. Brockton stopped to talk to Matt for a minute. "So what did you think of the wanted poster?"

Matt smiled. "Well, I think you might have made a mistake. Have you heard him grumbling? He sounds more like a troll to me." Brockton burst into laughter again.

"Guess I might have to do a little editing. Thanks for the idea." He ran on across the field.

Houston was expecting the morning practice to be like the one the afternoon before but he was wrong – very wrong. It started out with the players running laps, then wind sprints. After a short break, they went out onto the field to work on specific play strategies and then it was inside for a meeting before lunch. With all of that going on, Matt hadn't had much chance to look around for Alyssa Forte.

Danny's mood improved just slightly when they went to lunch. He seemed to have forgotten all about the gnome joke and was enjoying playing ball again. Matt sat listening to him talk about his high school team when an idea struck him: if Alyssa went after Danny, then Matt would be a lot happier. He wouldn't feel guilty about CJ. Interrupting Danny, Matt leaned closer to him and told him the idea. "Now, see, that's more like it. Steve just doesn't appreciate all my talents, I'm telling you. Maybe after we wrap up this case he'll have a better understanding of just how good I am."

Since Matt honestly didn't care whether or not Steve appreciated Danny, he just let him rattle on for a few minutes. Then he told him about the BugBytes program and how easy the equipment was to use. It would work great for what they were planning with Alyssa. Danny was all for it, so they decided that after practice, Danny would come back to Matt's hotel room and get "crittered" as Matt called it.

The afternoon practice was just like the day before and Matt settled into a rhythm and coasted his way through, even managing to hit three home runs, much to the amazement of Danny, who seemed to be cheered up by his friend's accomplishment. That is, until practice was over and he walked back in the locker room to find another poster featuring his face on the body of a troll. Matt just looked over Danny's head at the first baseman who was down at the other end of the locker room turning purple in an attempt to keep his laughter unheard by the victim.

Danny "received" a phone call as everyone was filing by on their way out of the locker room. It was supposedly from Sports Network and he was being asked to interview for the job of commentator. He made sure to speak loudly enough so that everyone would hear. When the locker room had cleared, with the exception of him and Matt, they walked out to their cars. "I'll call you if I hear anything. See you later." Danny high fived Matt and started out of the parking lot in his Camaro. Matt painfully slid behind the wheel of the Mustang and checked his phone: no message from Uncle Roy yet. He had been hoping, but maybe it was too soon. Before he got out of the parking lot, his phone rang.

"Yeah, Danny, what is it?" He stopped the car.

"I just found a note on my car – guess who it's from?" The detective sounded pleased.

"Miss BigNBusty?" Matt was starting to forget the girl's real name.

"Yep, none other. Says she can't wait to meet me tonight at the party."

"Alright, tell you what, I'm going to go straight to the hotel. Show up in about thirty minutes and I'll have the critter ready for you." He started the car again after ending the call, then called CJ. She was at the hotel and agreed to get the critter ready.

"Sounds like Danny's fake phone call was just what was needed. It also sounds like someone on the inside is helping Alyssa. I'm sure you would have known if she was in the locker room." She could just imagine the look on Matt's face.

He grinned. "Yeah, she might have attracted just a little attention." He stopped at a traffic light. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. To tell you the truth Matt, I seem to have lost track of my calendar. I really don't think I'm expecting, though."

"Well, we'll find out soon enough I guess. You haven't heard anything from Uncle Roy have you?"

"No, should I?"

Matt paused for a minute. The light turned green and he took off. "No, just wondered. Okay, I'll be there in about ten minutes, babe. Love you."

"Love you, too. 'Bye." She hung up the phone. Matt seemed awful sure about her being pregnant. She debated going out and getting a pregnancy test but decided to wait until things weren't so hectic. Picking up Matt's bag, she found the stash of critters that he had brought with him and got everything set for Danny's big night.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Danny got to the hotel at 6:30. As he sat and talked with CJ and Matt about the BugBytes program and looked at the critters, he was astounded. "So you really worked with Derwin Dunlap on this stuff?" Matt nodded. "That's amazing. If the picture and sound on these things is as good as you're saying, you two will make a mint off of them." Matt played a video on his computer. It was part of what they had recorded to prove Lt. Michael Hoyt innocent of accepting bribes a few months back. "Has Steve seen this stuff yet?"

"Nobody has except for CJ and me, plus Uncle Roy and Hoyt. And of course Derwin." He grinned at the look on Danny's face.

"Well, I've seen all kinds of surveillance equipment and I've gotta tell you, this is the best of all of them. And simple, too." He looked at the bug that he would be wearing later and the ear wig. There was a knock at the door. Matt got up and checked to see who it was: Steve. He opened the door and invited the commander into the room.

"Man, you've gotta see this stuff. It's better than anything that we've got." Danny handed the bug and ear wig to Steve.

"They're small, that's for sure." He handed them back to Danny.

"Show him the video." Danny stood there smiling, knowing what the reaction from his boss would be.

Steve watched the footage and his jaw dropped. "That picture and sound came from one of these?" Matt nodded and grinned. "Man, this is some serious equipment. We may have to put this stuff in the budget, Danny." After a few more minutes of talking about the BugBytes goodies, Steve turned to Matt. "Okay, do you two have a plan for tonight?"

"I thought maybe you and I could kind of..." Matt looked at Danny and hoped he wouldn't be mad. "Well, I was thinking maybe we could help him along with a few lines or something along the way."

Danny's smile left his face. "So what are you saying? That I don't know how to impress a girl?"

"No, no, not at all. It's just that we... if we all work on it together, we might be able to overwhelm her so to speak, see what I'm saying?" He looked at Steve for some backup.

The former SEAL nodded. "Yeah, with all three of us, well four", he nodded at CJ, "we should be able to make this work really well. You know, CJ's input could be vital – a lady's point of view."

Danny thought about it. "Yeah, okay, I can see that." He looked down and was putting the camera bug on his watch as Steve and Matt exchanged relieved looks. "Alright, guess I'm ready to hit the party." He started for the door.

Matt stood up and shook his hand. "Just remember when you get in the hall we want to do a sound and video check. Don't leave until I give you the all clear, okay?"

"Got it." Danny stepped outside into the hall and began whistling.

"Okay, sound and video are golden. Go get 'em stud!" Matt was laughing. "Hey, Danny...just one more thing: remember not to act like a troll, okay?" He knew that last would get a reaction.

"Bite me, Houston, just bite me, okay?" Danny got on the elevator and headed down to the parking garage.

Steve was near tears laughing. "Where did the troll deal come from?" Matt explained it to him. "Oh, man! That is too good. Looks like I've got some picture editing to do later."

Once he arrived at the house where the party was taking place, Danny began to get nervous. Before he got out of the car he checked to make sure that Matt and Steve were still getting the feed from the critters. "Hey, you guys still there?"

"Yep, you're coming in loud and clear, Danny." Steve was watching the computer screen along with CJ and Matt.

"Alright, don't forget you're supposed to be helping me with lines here, okay?" Danny got out of the car and walked up to the door. He was greeted by Brockton.

"Hey, Martino, come on in. Where's Houston?" He closed the door and they started through the crowded living room towards the bar.

"Oh, his wife came to town so he's having to deal with her. Mine flew in today too, but she's gone to some luau and I would much rather be here." He looked around at the women that were there and smiled at Brockton. "The scenery is much better here if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I got you. Come on over here, there's somebody who's just dying to meet you." The first baseman led Danny toward a hot tub. Sitting inside was Miss BigNBusty herself, Alyssa Forte. "Danny, this is Alyssa. She's a big fan."

"Bingo! There she is!" Matt was watching to see what Danny would do – he had frozen. "Alright, Danny Boy, lay on the charm..." Still nothing. "Come on man, say "I'm always happy to meet a fan. Gotta keep up the good PR, right?""

Danny spouted the line as CJ looked over at her husband with raised eyebrows. Matt covered the microphone as he looked at his wife. "What?" She just shook her head with a disgusted look on her face.

Alyssa gave Danny an appraising look up and down and smiled at him.

"My God, she looks like a piranha ready to attack." CJ was clearly not impressed and Steve started laughing. "Really, look at her teeth: she looks like she belongs in one of those werewolf/vampire movies."

Matt almost choked on his drink. Steve pounded him on the back.

Alyssa held out her hand.

"Kiss her hand, Danny." Steve jumped in with advice. Danny did as he was told and even managed a smile.

"Why don't you join me?" Alyssa leaned back in the hot tub and Danny sat on the side. "Well, I would love to, but I didn't bring a pair of trunks with me."

"Don't let that stop you." She started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Please tell me his watch is water proof." Matt looked at Steve. Danny had picked up on the question and answered with "Okay, I can do that." He grinned at Alyssa and stepped out of his shoes and the rest of his clothing.

"Oh, gees Danny, we don't wanna see that; come on man tilt the watch up or something!" Steve had a disgusted look on his face. Now it was CJ who cracked up.

Danny slid into the hot tub with Alyssa and soon they were in each other's arms. Jerry Brockton came by and took a couple of pictures of the two of them as well as other guests at the party, and brought Danny a mixed drink.

As time went on, he and Alyssa got more and more cozy and Brockton kept taking pictures of the two of them. "Well, I believe we know who the accomplice is now." Matt looked over at Steve who nodded in agreement.

"Danny, don't get too carried away in there, bud. We don't want the investigation to get, uh, compromised, you know what I mean?"

Danny heard it and looked at his watch. "Damn!"

Alyssa looked at him. "What's wrong, handsome?"

"Oh, my wife is going to be back at the hotel in a little bit and I've gotta get back. But..", he leaned over and kissed her again, "I think we can continue this little conversation at another more, uhm, private time."

She fell for it. "Sure, sweetie. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" She gave him a last kiss and CJ sat there making gagging sounds as Matt and Steve cracked up.

"Okay, Studley, get outta the hot tub or you're gonna be more wrinkled than Rip Van Winkle." Matt barely managed to get that out as Danny climbed out of the hot tub.

"Dude, tilt the watch! Tilt the watch!" Steve was getting grossed out again.

Danny made it back to the hotel a short time later. "So now we know who we're dealing with here. Brockton was sure taking a lot of pictures."

Matt nodded. "Yep, but those won't be good enough for blackmail. You and Miss BigNBusty – I mean Alyssa..." He looked over at his wife who gave him a disgusted look. "You came up with the name, CJ. Anyway, you two will have to meet up again in order to get anything to use against the two of them."

"She said she would talk to me tomorrow, so it will probably get set up then." Danny took the bug off of his watch and handed it back to Houston.

"So, Troll, what happened to you?" Steve was standing with his arms crossed looking at his partner.

"What do you mean what happened?" Danny turned to look at him.

"Well, you were in a hot tub: why the shrinkage?" The former SEAL wasn't smiling at all.

"Shrinkage?! Oh no you didn't...!" The short detective was going into a rage.

Matt joined in. "Yeah, I mean the water was hot, so what's the deal?"

CJ turned and walked over to the window doing her best not to crack up.

Danny spluttered and spit. "Guess next time you'll remember to tilt the watch, huh dude?" Steve winked at Matt and headed for the door. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Yep, see ya." Matt was having a good chuckle as Danny followed his boss out of the hotel room still spluttering.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Matt met Danny once again in the parking lot outside of the practice facility the next morning. After the last two days of more exercise than he had had in several months, Matt was starting to feel better and was whistling as he walked inside the locker room. Danny, on the other hand, was grumbling again. Matt looked over at him as he sat down on the bench to take off his boots.

"Good morning." Matt smiled at Danny.

"Yeah, ya think so? What's so good about it?" He was taking all of it too seriously.

"Hey, we were just joking, okay? And don't forget; you're supposed to be happy. After all, you were snuggling in the hot tub last night with Miss BigNBusty weren't you?"

Danny stopped grumbling and thought about it. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He started to cheer up.

"But seriously, next time tilt the watch, okay?" Matt started snickering and Danny popped him on the chest with his shirt.

By the time they hit the practice field, Danny's bad attitude was gone. As they worked their way through warm up exercises, running, and wind sprints, they both seemed to be getting used to the activity again and were keeping an eye out for Alyssa. Half way through the morning practice she showed up. Matt nudged Danny in the ribs. "Your girlfriend's here, Stud."

Danny looked around and Alyssa waved when he saw her. He waved back and gave her a big smile. After the morning session, Matt gave him one of the critters. Danny and Alyssa went out to lunch at a nearby burger joint, while Matt was joined for lunch by CJ who had brought him some ravioli from Mama' watched the pair on the laptop in the car.

"So Danny, what are you doing tonight?" Alyssa picked up a fry and suggestively put it into her mouth.

"Well, I don't know, did you have something in mind?" He took her hand in his.

"I thought we might have another party tonight – only the two of us are invited, though."

"That sounds good. Where and when?" Danny was all smiles.

"Say 7:00, my place again?"

"Oh, that was your house? I thought it was Brockton's."

"It is...he's my roommate." She gave him a big smile and picked up another fry.

"Aha, and you and he aren't, uh, dating, huh?"

"No, he's just a roommate."

"Well alright then. Guess I'll be there at 7:00." Danny looked at his watch. "I better be getting back." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss. "See you later."

Once inside the Camaro, Danny dialed Matt's cell. "So, tonight at 7:00."

"Yeah, we heard, Stud." Matt looked over at CJ who was trying to stifle a snicker.

"You know you and McGarrett are about as funny as a heart attack." Danny pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to the practice facility.

"Would you rather I called you troll?"

"Danny will do just fine, thank you." He hung up.

Matt called McGarrett to let him know what was going on, then dialed Mike's number and told him what was going on so far and how they were hoping to be able to wrap things up that night.

"Man, that is great news. You guys are doing some good work." Mike's relief was evident in his voice.

"I do want you to realize that this could still get out, though. There's no guarantee that she won't spill the beans to somebody." He wanted to be sure his old teammate understood the situation completely.

"Yeah, but I'm still feeling better about the whole thing. Much better than I did a week ago. Thanks, Houston. I really do appreciate it."

Matt ended the call and looked over at his wife. "Okay, guess I better get back in there. What are you doing this afternoon?"

"I thought I might watch my hunky husband for a while." She smiled over at him and the pair kissed.

"So I'm going to have my own private cheerleader, huh?" He stroked her face.

"Yep, rah rah rah and all that stuff." She closed up the laptop and put it in the bag and back behind the seat. They got out of the car and headed into the facility hand in hand.

Matt hadn't changed out of his uniform so he headed straight back out onto the field and began warming up before Danny got back outside. The afternoon went smoothly and Matt enjoyed the fact that CJ was there watching. As he waited for one of the players to come up to bat he looked over at her and grinned. Jerry Brockton came up to him. "Houston, who is that woman?"

"That's my wife." Matt waved at her and she waved back.

"Man, she is hot." Jerry went on over to first base and got ready to finish practice, as Matt chuckled to himself. When it came time for Matt to bat, he was having an extremely good session. Every pitch that came to him was a home run. He could hear CJ up in the stands cheering for him and the thought crossed his mind: how different would his life been if he had played sports instead of going in the Army and becoming a private detective?

After practice, Matt met CJ out in the parking lot and they went by the restaurant for dinner. Once again, Mama had set up a table for the two of them out on the beach. As they sat there waiting for the chicken marsala and asparagus with almond sauce, they were sitting side by side, Matt's arm around her and watching the ocean. He leaned over and nuzzled her neck. "How are you feeling?" He played with a strand of her hair.

"I'm fine." She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "And how about you? You don't seem to be as sore from all the practice like you were."

"No, believe it or not, I feel better than I have in quite a while. I've been spending too much time sitting in front of a computer at the office. Guess I need to do more fencing and hauling hay around the ranch on the weekends – but I have other ways that I like to spend the weekends." He kissed her and stroked her cheek. Neither one heard Mama when she brought out their dinner.

"Hey! You two love birds! Your dinner is gonna get cold, eh?" She smiled as the pair jumped and looked around at her. "Hah! That reminds me of when you were staying at the house before you were married." She walked away laughing. Matt looked at CJ and rolled his eyes and helped her scoot up to the table.

After enjoying their dinner and watching the ocean for a while, they headed inside and thanked Mama. Matt gave her a big hug and a kiss. "Mama, you're the best." He gave her another hug.

"Well of course I am!" She and Vince watched as the two of them left hand in hand. "It took long enough, eh?" She looked over at her son who just smiled. "Now, if they would just give me another grandchild. I hope that doesn't take as long as it did for them to get together!" Vince grinned and thought to himself, _It may not be as long as you think._

Back at the hotel, Danny stopped by to get wired up again. McGarrett was there, too, and reminded him that they had to be careful. "If we can't get the evidence we need without you...ya know, then we'll have to find some other way." He understood why Houston had suggested Danny to be the mole, but it would have been a lot easier if Matt had done it.

Matt gave him the critter for his watch again, as well as the earwig, and a little camera to set up in a location where it would catch the most of the meeting. "Alright, Studley, you're all set." He, like McGarrett had been thinking it would have been better if he had played the part of blackmailee, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. After a sound and video check in the hallway again, Danny was on his way and Matt, McGarrett, and CJ were going to be set up just down the street so that they could move in if needed.

Danny pulled into Alyssa's driveway five minutes after Matt, CJ, and Steve took up a position in front of a house a few doors down. Matt was behind the wheel and CJ was in the back seat with a computer. McGarrett had walked up the street from where he had parked his car and sat down in the front seat. Matt looked slightly worried. "Everything okay?" Steve looked over at the private investigator.

"Yeah, I just..." Matt looked up in the mirror at CJ. "I should be in there instead of Danny." He looked disgusted.

"He's capable of handling the situtuation, Houston. If he wasn't, he wouldn't be there." Steve watched the door of the house.

"I know he is, it's just..." Matt shook his head.

"You didn't want to do it because of me, Matt. That's what this is all about." CJ looked at her husband's eyes in the rearview mirror. He looked down and then back out the window. "I told you that I wasn't worried about it. You could have done it."

Matt didn't say anything. Steve looked back and forth between the two. "Oh boy, this is one of those married folks conversations." All three cracked up.

"Look Houston, he's fine in there. He'll be able to handle it. Besides, we've kind of got the upper hand with your critters don't we?" McGarrett continued to watch the house.

"How about the sound CJ?" Matt looked back at her and she turned up the volume just in time for them to catch part of the conversation between Danny and Alyssa.

"I believe she's trying to suck his face off." CJ was deadpan as she said it and Steve cracked up.

"So Danny, what about your wife? Is she at another luau?" Alyssa was running her fingers through his hair.

"No, she is flying back to the mainland as we speak. On her way to her mother's, thank God." He grinned and kissed her. McGarrett couldn't help but notice she was a good inch or two taller than Danny.

"Guess that means we've got all night then, huh?" She took him by the hand and led him to a bedroom.

"Where's Jerry?" Danny was trying hard to sound casual, and to anyone who didn't know him he would have. But Steve knew he was nervous.

"Oh, I don't know, out some where I guess. Who cares?" She took him over to the bed and pushed him down on it. "Get comfortable, I'll be out in just a minute." Alyssa walked into the master bathroom and closed the door. Danny started looking around the room as casually as possible trying to locate a camera and looking for a place to set up the one that Houston had given him. They had figured that it would be a video camera – and when he spoted the red light blinking in the air vent above the chest of drawers he knew they were right. He set up Matt's camera on the nightstand.

As quietly as possible he whispered to the trio outside. "Video camera – air vent above the chest."

"Roger that, Danny. We've got you." Steve looked over at Matt who had another laptop and was scanning to see if the camera that the blackmailers were using was remotely operated – and he was right. He jammed the signal.

"I've jammed it Danny. The only camera you have to worry about now is ours." Matt smiled over at Steve.

Danny had taken off his shoes and was starting to get undressed – except for his boxers. Alyssa came out of the bathroom in an almost barely-there teddy and walked over to Danny and started kissing him again. They sat on the bed.

"My wife will kill me if she ever finds out. Or at least she'll take me to the cleaners in a divorce court." He sounded very convincing – Steve figured because he had already been through a divorce.

"Oh now sugar – how in the world would she ever find out?" Alyssa laughed and the camera on Danny's watch got a good shot of her mouth.

"You were right, CJ – she does look like a piranha." Matt snickered.

As Alyssa continued to put the moves on Danny, the trio outside saw Jerry Brockton pull up in the driveway. "Jerry's about to come in the house, Danny." Matt let him know. He and Steve prepared to go into the house if they needed to while CJ continued to keep an eye on the computer monitor. "He must have noticed the signal got jammed." Matt looked back at CJ. "You stay in the car no matter what, you hear me?" CJ nodded. She, like Matt, was now starting to wonder if she was pregnant and didn't want to risk the life of their child.

As soon as Jerry went into the house, Matt and Steve stepped out of the car, guns drawn. CJ heard Jerry come into the bedroom, where Alyssa was now laying on top of Danny in full view of the camera that the pair had planted. Jerry stormed in with a digital camera in his hand and began taking pictures. CJ told Matt and Steve who started to move in.

"Alright Danny, your wife is going to get copies of these pictures of you and Alyssa if you don't come across with $200,000." Jerry was laughing. Danny sat up and acted as if he were surprised.

"What are you talking about, Jerry?" He sat up on the edge of the bed.

"It's called blackmail, Danny. You don't seriously think that Alyssa here would go after a troll otherwise do you? Come on, man." He laughed again.

Danny wasn't laughing and Alyssa was about to open her mouth and say something when Jerry felt a gun against his back. "Stop right there, Jerry." Matt reached around and took the digital camera away from him. Steve pushed him into the room and checked him for a weapon. He didn't come back empty handed – the first baseman was carrying a .38 special.

"It was all his idea." Alyssa was pawing all over Danny. "You believe me, don't you Danny? I'm in love with you. I don't want you to lose the job with Sports Network."

"Oh don't worry, Alyssa, I won't. Because there isn't one – I'm a cop." He reached down into his pants pocket and pulled out his badge. Alyssa went off the deep end, diving off the other side of the bed and reaching into the night stand for a gun. As soon as she pointed it at Danny, Steve pulled the trigger, hitting her right in the heart.

Brockton screamed. "That's my wife!"


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

After spending a several hours giving statements and filling out paperwork, Matt and CJ finally made it back to their hotel. As they got ready for bed, Matt looked over at his wife.

"CJ, tell me honestly: if that had been me in there instead of Danny – would you really not have been worried?" He watched her expression.

She walked over to him and sat down in his lap. "The only thing that I would have been worried about is the possibility of you getting shot, Matt. I know you would never be unfaithful to me. We've already had this conversation." She took his face in her hands and kissed him. After several minutes he shifted her over onto the bed and lay next to her.

"After all those years as the playboy bachelor – you've settled down, Matt." She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Well, if I have my way about it, I'll never take another case like this, CJ. I mean it." He pulled her closer and kissed her, then reached for the lamp and turned it out.

The next day, Matt and Danny went to pick up the items that they had left in their lockers at the practice field. News of Jerry Brockton's bust the night before had hit the news and all of the players in the locker room knew about it. Four of them approached Matt and Danny to thank them – they had also been blackmailed but were afraid to tell the police about it.

Mossberg walked into the locker room with Steve as Matt and Danny were shaking hands with the team and preparing to leave. "Where do you think you're going?" The manager looked at the two of them.

"Back to work." Danny started to walk past him.

"So you two are just going to leave me in the lurch for tonight's game?" Mossberg knew that would stop the cop in his tracks. Matt was standing there looking astounded.

"Game?" Danny stepped back beside Matt.

"Yep, game. I'm still out a pitcher and catcher until tomorrow. Think you guys could fill in?" The manager winked at McGarrett.

Matt and Danny looked at each other incredulously. "Seriously?" Matt barely managed to get the word out.

"Yep." Mossberg smiled at the pair.

Matt looked over at Danny. "With one condition..." Danny looked at the private investigator like he had lost his mind. "We're going to need some tickets." Matt smiled at McGarrett and Mossberg as Danny gave him a high five.

Right before Matt closed his locker to go out on the field, his phone vibrated. He picked it up and ther was a text from Uncle Roy that consisted of two words in capital letters:

IT'S HIM

Matt swallowed hard. He had been thinking of a plan on how to take the terrorist out, and was hoping that the government would go along with it – so he could have some peace of mind.

That night, Matt and Danny trotted onto the field with the rest of the team as the roster was announced. Vince and his family were all present, along with CJ. Danny's daughter Grace was there as well as his ex-wife.

As Matt's name was announced, CJ was so proud of him. At the same time, she felt a tremendous amount of sorrow, knowing that if Matt hadn't been kidnapped, tortured, and abused by two men when he was five years old, he would probably have had a career in either baseball or football – something that he had dreamed of as a child. But she was proud of him, nonetheless. Vince's son's were screaming louder than anyone else in the stadium.

Danny's daughter was cheering loudly for her dad and his ex-wife Rachel was even applauding him. He was absolutely amazed as he looked over at Matt. The two high fived each other and trotted out onto the field for their first and only major league baseball game.


End file.
